Destino
by AuroraReaderWriter
Summary: Es una historia basada en Regina Mills o Evil Queen, se ambientaliza después de Final de la Temporada 6. Cuenta la historia de Regina: pasado - presente - futuro. Como un amor rompe todas las barreras, como el destino se encarga de juntar a las personas con su verdadero amor, es una historia llena de romance, magia y mucha aventura. #outlawqueen/
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Once upon a time y otros que parecen no me pertenecen.**

 **Es una historia ambientada después de la sexta temporada, como para comenzar una séptima temporada.**

 **Es algo diferente.**

 **Está centrada en Regina, tanto en su pasado- presente- futuro.**

 **Es una historia #OutlawQueen.**

 **Intentare que las cosas calcen en su máxima medida, pero es difícil con tantos detalles que tiene la serie.**

 **Disfruten la lectura y agradeceré si dejan comentarios!**

 **Bye!**

 **CAPITULO 1:**

 **2 años después de la muerte del Hada negra.**

Regina es la alcaldesa de Storybrook como lo ha sido siempre, todo sigue normal, su relación con los encantadores, como con todos los habitantes del pueblo, los cuales la amaban y respetaban a la Reina, como siempre tuvo que haber sido.

Henry había ido a la ciudad por estudios, por lo que volvía a la ciudad solo en vacaciones.

Hacia su vida perfectamente normal, se encontraba en el señor Gold, tomando un café, hablando de cuanto les había cambiado la vida, pero que a ella de cierta forma me faltaba algo; algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir que las cosas no estaban bien, es como si tuviera lagunas mentales en su mente.

Regina se apoya en una de las vitrinas de la tienda de Gold, cuando comienza un gran movimiento, es como si fuera un temblor, Gold la mira sorprendido y Belle sale de otra habitación espantada, se apresuran a salir de la tienda, cuando se abre un portal, saliendo un hombre alto y delgado, con una túnica negra, las facciones de su rostro eran marcadas, de nariz larga y delgada, cabello largo. Tenía apariencia de un hechicero, pero uno realmente tenebroso.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, aparecen Emma, Hook y los encantadores, todos se miraban sorprendidos, no podían creer que todo volviese a suceder.

Regina no entendía nada, todos se fueron acercando lentamente, el hechicero mira todas las caras que estaban en el lugar deteniendo la mirada en Regina.- Anastasia.- Dice en voz alta y apuntando detenidamente a Regina, la cual pone cara de no entender que habla el nuevo sujeto; el hombre se acerca más a ella, pero esta pone una bola de fuego en sus manos y responde.- No me llamo Anastasia, pero antes que todo ¿Quién eres y que haces un mi ciudad? .- El hombre la mira detenidamente con algo de extrañeza en su rostro diciendo en forma irónica.- Que descortés soy, mi nombre es Rasputín y ando en busca de una niña, bueno a estas alturas una jovencita idéntica a ti (apuntando nuevamente a la alcaldesa), esa joven me ha dado muchos problemas, Además, que ando en busca de una vieja amiga, (ríe maliciosamente).- cambia de dirección la vista y se fija en Gold y en forma desafiante dice.- ¡y tú me la entregaras!.- Gold une los cabos y de da cuenta que habla de su difunta madre, la cual está hecha cenizas.- Esta muerta.- dice Gold rápidamente, él lo mira fijamente y dice.- Eso es lo que tú crees.- Emma se apresura a decir que se enfrente a ella, ya que es ella la salvadora, el hechicero ríe por las palabras dichas por Emma diciendo.- Fuiste la salvadora, pero ya rompiste la medición que estabas destinada a romper, ya no sirves de mucho.- Emma lo mira espinada y sin previo aviso ve la mano de hombre moverse tirándola fuertemente al piso, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo de color grisáceo con azul.

Todos quedan aterrados, Regina no paraba de mirar a Gold que se apresura a su tienda a poner un hechizo de protección a la urna de su madre.

Pasan unos segundos y están todos en Granny´s discutiendo lo que querrá hacer con él las cenizas del Hada, era evidente que el hombre buscaba revivirla, pero.- ¿Quién es ese hombre? .- Dice Regina rápidamente, todos la miran fijamente, haciéndose la misma pregunta que la alcaldesa, Gold mira a todos rápidamente y dice: Él es un viejo hechicero, fue discípulo de mi madre, fue criado por ella, se me imagina que busca revivirla, pero no se cuales sean sus intenciones.- Todos miran a Gold preocupados, pero .- ¿Quién es anastasia?.- Pregunta Emma con curiosidad a lo que Gold responde.- No tengo la menor idea.-

Todos se miran preocupados y Regina saca el habla nuevamente.- bueno tendremos que descubrirlo, porque algo me dice que esa jovencita o niña no sé lo que será, es la razón por la que Rasputín está en esta ciudad.

 _ **Flashback.-**_

 _Muchos Años atrás en el bosque encantado._

 _Es una noche muy oscura en el bosque encantado, la lluvia cae por los hombros de Rumpelstiltskin que lleva una pequeña niña en sus brazos, los relámpagos alumbran sutilmente el rostro de la pequeña que es blanca como la leche la cual esta tapada con una manta de color rojo; está dispuesto a abandonarla, esa niña entorpecería sus planes de ir al mundo sin magia en el que se encuentra su hijo; con un moviendo de muñeca crea una pequeña canasta en la cual deposita a la pequeña. Y sin voltear, se aleja de la pequeña que llora desconsolada; después de ese día Rumpelstiltskin se olvidó de esa pequeña criatura de ojos oscuros, desapareciendo del lugar._

 _Pasan unos segundos y comienza a bajar una pequeña criatura del cielo, convirtiéndose en el Hada Negra, que toma a la criatura con suavidad, era evidente para Fiona que esa criatura tenía grandes poderes mágicos por lo que decide llevarla a su mundo._

 _Rumpelstiltskin después de unos días vuelve al lugar donde abandono a la pequeña y al no encontrar ningún rastro de la pequeña y caminar los alrededores encontró finalmente el canasto donde la había dejado, sacude sus manos rápidamente y pone una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro diciendo.- bueno, los lobos tienen que haber acabado con ella, mejor, algo menos porque preocuparme.- y desaparece rápidamente del lugar._

 _En el mundo del hada negra pasa el tiempo mucho más rápido, por lo que la pequeña niña que solo tenía días de nacida ya estaba próxima a cumplir 6 años, era una pequeña muy despierta, el hada negra la tenía encerrada en una de sus celdas, intento de mil maneras que la pequeña niña utilizara magia, pero no lo pudo lograr, intento hacer que odiara sus padres sin conocerlos, pero esa niña que encontró en medio de una tormenta era impenetrable, por lo que comenzaba a irritarse._

 _Fiona decidió llamar a su mejor estudiante que estaba en una tierra lejana a través de un cuervo. Pasan unos días y el espejo que estaba al frente de la celda de la niña comienza aparecer una silueta de un hombre aterrador, el cual Fiona saluda alegremente diciendo su nombre; por lo que la pequeña niña pudo escuchar se llamaba Rasputín y le causaba mucho miedo, sin pensarlo la pequeña comienza a jugar con su pequeño collar que lo tiene desde que tiene memoria._

 _El hombre saluda a Fiona y pone su mirada en la pequeña; el hombre queda flechado con la niña, la cual saca rápidamente la mano de su colgante. El hombre le pregunta a Fiona.- ¿de dónde ha salido esta pequeña? Ella lo mira de reojo poniendo su atención en unos libros que tiene al costado de una mesa.- La encontré en medio del bosque encantado en una gran tormenta, la habría dejado morir, pero, me di cuenta que tiene gran cantidad de magia escondida en su interior, y tiene un gran don con la lectura antigua, es como si tuviera en su pequeña cabeza más conocimiento que muchos a su corta edad._

 _Bueno, para que me quieres.- pregunta Rasputín, te necesito para reunirme con mi hijo; pero creo que esta pequeña niña es la solución de mis problemas, solo que no logro hacer que muestre sus poderes y eso me está impacientando, necesito un hombre como tú, que sea experto en corromper almas puras y poder extraer su magia. El hombre la mira.- pero eso tiene un precio y ya sabes cuál es.- dice Rasputín, la mujer lo mira detenidamente y asiente con la cabeza.- ¡sí! te daré a la pequeña para que puedas hacer lo que quieras con ella.- El crea una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, dejando ver sus dientes manchados._

 _El fija su mirada en la pequeña nuevamente, inclinándose al frente de ella, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos oscuros, la niña por instinto da un paso hacia atrás y él se apresura a decir.- como estas próxima hacer de mi propiedad te pondré un nombre.- ella tiene los ojos muy abiertos, pero Fiona se acerca a ellos y dice.- yo la he estado llamando anastasia.- el hombre la mira detenidamente a la pequeña, y ella dice: no me llamo Anastasia.- el hombre pregunta rápidamente.- Entonces cómo te llamas preciosa.- la pequeña lo mira con rabia en sus ojos, le molesta que la llamen por otro nombre que no es el suyo, ella se llama Alicia lo tenía grabado detrás del dije que tiene su cadena, la cual escondía del Hada negra; pero la pequeña de apresura a contestar de forma altanera.- no te lo diré.-_

 _Fiona rueda los ojos y le toca el hombro a su viejo aprendiz.- siempre es así de desafiante, ya me tiene cabreada con sus actitudes, se retiran del lugar._

 _Alicia era una pequeña muy inteligente para su edad, tenía la capacidad de entender cualquier idioma, ella supo a los tres años que se llama Alicia porque lo tenía grabado en su collar, el cual tenía la forma de la mitad de una manzana roja; su instinto le decía que no debería decir su verdadero nombre y menos mostrar esa cadena a las demás personas, ya que sabía que era una forma de buscar a su madre. Ella sabía que tenía propiedades mágicas e intentaba ocuparla a escondidas de Fiona._

 _La pequeña sabía que necesitaba escapar, algo le decía que el hombre que acababa de llagar no era una buena persona, mira detenidamente el cerrojo de su celda, haciendo que se abriera, sale muy callada de su celda y se pone al frente del gran espejo que llevo a Rasputín al mundo oscuro del hada negra, cuando esta frente a él, se da cuenta de cómo era realmente, tiene unos ojos oscuros y expresivos, su cabello es de color castaño medio, un unos pequeños reflejos más claros en las puntas y su test blanca, ocupa un pequeño vestido de color rojo un poco desaliñado por la tierra de su celda, uno de sus grandes defectos es que es muy curiosa, pasa sus pequeñas manos por el marco del gran espejo, fijándose en los relieves y formas que tiene, posa su mano al frente del vidrio, dándose cuenta que este comienza a moverse, como el agua se mueve en una taza, rápidamente pasa su mano atreves del espejo, y se da cuenta que lo puede atravesar. Escucha como Fiona y Rasputín vienen de vuelta a la sala y no lo piensa dos veces y traspasa el espejo, llegando a una tierra totalmente desconocida para ella, queda impresionada, mira es espejo nuevamente y al posar su mano nuevamente por el vidrio este se revienta haciéndola caer al piso._

 _Fiona escucha el ruido y se apresura a llegar pero ve el espejo quebrado, y mira hacia la celda de la pequeña, la cual no se encontraba en el lugar y se pone a maldecir, llamando la atención de Rasputín el cual se da cuenta de la situación poniéndose rojo de coraje. Intentan buscar una forma de encontrar a la pequeña, pero no tenían nada para localizarla, haciendo que la frustración de Fiona empeore; Rasputín intento decir algo, pero una mirada asesina de Fiona lo dejo inmóvil, la mujer hace un movimiento de mano haciéndolo volver a su mundo._

 _Lleva días intentado localizar a la pequeña, pero nada resulta como debería, por lo que decide buscar otra forma de volver con su hijo, pero sin olvidarse de la pequeña._

 _En el país de las maravillas el tiempo no corre con normalidad, los días pasan, pero el tiempo esta inmóvil, la pequeña Alicia no para de apreciar lo que sus ojos están viendo, es un mundo extraño, distinto a lo que pudo leer en algunos libros; está apreciando un hongo gigante de color rojo cuando siente el humo en su cara haciendo que la pequeña se ahogara - ¿Quién eres tú? Dice una voz, la niña comienza a mirar para todos lados cuando siente suavemente la voz.- estoy aquí arriba pequeña.- la niña levanta la vista y era una oruga gigante que tiene una pipa en sus manos, el humo que expulsa es de forma circular el cual rodea la cara de la pequeña Alicia que la mira curiosa.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre criatura? Pregunta nuevamente la oruga, sin pensarlo ella dice su nombre, confiando por primera vez en algo, era extraño decirle el nombre a alguien más, pero del hecho que sea una oruga le daba más confianza; la pequeña pregunta rápidamente el nombre a la oruga a lo que es responde Absolent, la niña lo mira con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro era la primera vez que conocía a una oruga parlante._

 _Alicia estaba exhausta, por lo que suelta un gran bostezo, la oruga se apresura a decir: debes descansar niña.- la pequeña se acomoda de bajo del gran hongo y se queda profundamente dormida._

 _Tiene el mismo sueño de siempre, ve el rostro borroso de una mujer que la mese cariñosamente en sus brazos, pero fija su vista en el árbol de manzanas que estaba al lado, es un árbol hermoso, tiene muchas manzanas de color rojo intenso, ella cree que ese sueño tiene algo que ver con sus orígenes, algo tenía con las manzanas rojas, además, de ser su fruta preferida claro, pero por algo tenía un collar con la misma fruta desde su nacimiento._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.-**_

 _ **Presente.-**_

Regina se encuentra mirando su árbol de manzanas, llevaba horas intentando comunicarse con Henry pero no ha tenido excito por lo que se pone inquieta, decide ir a Seattle a buscar a su hijo y comunicarle personalmente lo que estaba pasando, va a toda velocidad por la carretera pero choca con una gran barrera de energía que me impide salir de la ciudad, la reina comienza a desesperarse, se baja rápidamente de su vehículo y con una de sus manos comienza analizar la barrera, no es la misma barrera de protección que ella puso, es distinta, le impedía dejar la ciudad a cualquier habitante de Storybrook, la Reina comienza a maldecir en voz alta, es inevitable no pensar en su Hijo, ¿le abra pasado algo? Regina mueve la cabeza suavemente cuando es saca de sus pensamientos al ver un humo grisáceo con tonos azules, aprieta las manos fuertemente y mira fijamente a Rasputín.

Regina: ¿Qué has hecho Rasputín (enfadada)

Rasputín: a que te refieres, ¿a la nueva barrera de la ciudad? O ¿con tu hijo Henry?

La alcaldesa se puso roja de la rabia y se avanza sobre él, cayendo al suelo fuertemente, ya que él se corrió con agilidad.

Regina: ¿Qué has hecho con mi hijo idiota?

Rasputín: solo lo borre del camino, le quite algunos de sus recuerdos, poniéndole unos nuevos (ríe maliciosa mente) no recuerda nada de esto, ni siquiera sabe que existes.

El hombre se acerca a Regina, tocando suavemente su hombro, Regina se estremece, pero intenta no mostrar miedo, el hombre posa sus ojos en los de la mujer, quedando clavado en ellos y dice de una forma suave:.- como extrañaba esa mirada, solo que ahora estas más grande de la última vez que te vi.- Regina saca la mano de su hombro con una rápido movimiento de su mano, dando un paso hacia atrás.- No sé de qué hablas, no soy la mujer que buscas.- dice enfadada. El hombre la vuelve a mirar fijamente confundido.- quizás no seas ella, pero te pareces demasiado, algo debes tener en común además del carácter, hasta en lo déspota se parecen, pero te diré algo, hasta que no la encuentre no dejare esta ciudad en paz.- el hombre desaparece atreves de su humo.

Regina queda absolutamente nerviosa, sus manos y piernas tiemblan, no puede manjar, por lo que se trasporta a través de su humo morado a la puerta de la casa de Emma, tocando fuertemente la puerta.

Aparece Hook.- hola amor.- dice con un tono de preocupación, Regina solo pregunta por Emma la cual al escucharla se asoma en la puerta y la hace pasar. La alcaldesa intenta buscar las palabras correctas para decirle lo que acaba de pasar a Emma, pero suelta todo de un tirón.- Rasputín le robo los recuerdos de nosotros a nuestro hijo.- Emma aprieta los puños, y comienza a maldecir, porque tendría que borrarle los recuerdos a Henry que tan importante era el hijo de ambas para lo que se traía entre manos el malvado hechicero; Hook intenta tranquilizarlas diciendo.- siempre resolvemos todo, a eso nos dedicamos, pero necesitamos buscar respuestas y es mejor que comencemos ahora, es mejor estar preparados.- finaliza el pirata, por lo que Regina y Emma controlan su respiración, saliendo de la casa rápidamente; Emma con Hook van a buscar a sus padres, mientras Regina se trasporta a la tienda de Gold.

Gold: ¿Qué haces nuevamente en mi tienda querida?

Regina: Necesito de mi Diablillo.

Gold: Querida ya sabes que no soy el mismo de antes, pero si te puedo ayudar en algo, cuenta conmigo.

Regina: ha pasado algo realmente grave (contándole los últimos acontecimientos).

Gold pone cara de curiosidad, mira por tu hijo el cual es mi nieto, no te preocupes, de alguna forma va a volver a la ciudad, acuérdate que tiene el corazón del creyente verdadero, pero lo que me preocupa es la obsesión que tiene Rasputín con usted majestad.- ¿realmente no lo conoce? ¿Quizás en alguna ocasión le pidió ayuda para completar su venganza?.- Regina mueve la cabeza para decir que no, ella se acordaría de algo como eso, pero no; no tiene ningún recuerdo de el en su cabeza, nunca en su larga vida lo había visto. Gold la mira desconcertado, él sabe que el hombre busca las cenizas de su madre y que en alguna oportunidad lo tendría frente a frente, y no perdería la oportunidad de enfrentarlo, volver al hada negra a la vida es algo demasiado peligroso, por lo que haría todo lo que este a su alcance para lograr que eso no suceda.

Regina se va a través de una nube de humo de color morada, llegando a su casa, estaba un poco más tranquila al saber que su querido maestro estaba de su lado, y era verdad lo que había dicho, Henry era el creyente verdadero y lograría sacarlos de esto como siempre, pero quizás eso tardaría mucho tiempo en suceder, por lo que va a la casa de Zelina a pedirle ayuda para romper la nueva barrera de la ciudad es distinta a la que siempre han tenido, su antigua barrera impedía el paso a personas ajenas a Storybrook, pero ellos si podían salir y volver cuando ellos quisieran, así protegerían su ciudad mágica.

Zelina mira su hermana desconcertada, su hija Robín tiene 2 años y ella no sabría cómo reaccionaría si no supiera nada de ella, por lo que se pone a cooperar con su hermana, no encontrando ninguna solución. Hasta que a Regina se le viene algo a la cabeza.- ¡claro! El libro de cuentos dice en voz alta desapareciendo al instante, llega rápidamente a habitación de Henry y encentra en libro en el escritorio del joven; lleva el libro hacia su habitación y comienza a ojearlo, busca algún cuento que salga la historia de Rasputín pero no encuentra nada, no había información de aquel hechicero.

Quizás la historia de aquel hombre está en otro libro, como necesitaba a su Hijo en estos momentos, el sabría perfectamente que hacer en una situación como esta, pero no estaba a lado para ayudarla.

Apoya su cabeza en su almohada, mira para el costado y ve su reloj marcando las 3:06 de la madrugada, cierra los ojos y se queda profundamente dormida.

 _ **Flashback.-**_

 _Alicia despierta, comienza abrir los ojos suavemente, pero manda un gran salto al ver a un gato frotando al frente de ella con unos ojos verdes penetrantes y una gran sonrisa, ella lo mira extrañada.- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- pregunta curiosa la niña, el gato de acerca a ella, pero una voz conocida responde su pregunta.- No te asustes a la pequeña, él es sonriente.- el gato mira la oruga._

 _La niña refriega sus ojos fuertemente, para asegurarse que no estaba en un sueño, pero al contrario todo era muy real, ella se había escapado del Hada negra y por fin se sentía libre._

 _La niña saca el habla.- tengo muchísima hambre.- Sonriente mira detenidamente a la oruga.- no le has dado nada de comer a la pequeña._

 _Absolent le da una fruta a la pequeña, la cual se devora en cosas de segundos, absolent le explica cómo es la comida en el país de las maravillas, le advierte que solo intente comer de las frutas conocidas, como naranjas, sandias, cerezas, la niña lo mira.- ¿no ahí manzanas en este mundo?.- pregunta la pequeña; absolent y sonriente comparten una mirada cómplice y tragan saliva con dificultad, la niña los mira preocupada. Sonriente por fin saca el habla y responde.- si ahí manzanas en este mundo, pero son propiedad de la Reina de corazones.- la niña los mira con felicidad, preguntando por el camino que la llevara a la Reina de corazones, sonriente apunta uno de los caminos que tenía piedras rojas, la pequeña corre rápidamente hacia el camino, pero absolent le grita que es peligroso estar con esa mujer, lo cual la niña no hace caso a sus sugerencias y se dirige corriendo hacia el camino indicando por el gato volador._

 _Camina unas varias horas, pero siente como sus tripas se retuercen del hambre, hace una pequeña pausa, apoyándose en una piedra cuando ve a un conejo blanco corriendo se prisa, se apresura a seguirlo llegando a un pequeño bosque, es muy oscuro y tenebroso, aunque no tanto como lo era el mundo oscuro del hada negra por lo que no se detiene, hasta que ve una sonrisa arriba de un árbol, y cae en cuenta que era sonriente el cual aparece en cosa de unos segundos.- de verdad que eres una niña muy valiente y curiosa.- dice el gato, Alicia solo rueda los ojos y sigue su camino, solo se imaginaba una rica manzana, el gato se pone a flotar al frente de ella y le dice que la acompañara en caso de cualquier cosa, ella solo sonríe y siguen su camino, al salir del aterrador bosque ve el castillo de la reina, cuando está al frente del portón y ve a sonriente cruzar la puerta desapareciendo, cuando lo ve al otro lado este le dice que utilicé magia , ella lo mira desconcertada.- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo magia? Pregunta la pequeña, el gato muestra una amplia sonrisa y dice: No hay otra explicación para que pudieras traspasar ese portal y menos romper el espejo después de atravesarlo, pero solo debes concentrarte y pensar que lograras pasarlo.- la niña lo mira detenidamente y cierra sus ojos, desapareando del lugar entre una nube de humo de color purpura con pequeños tonos de magenta, al abrir los ojos estaba adentro del castillo, el gato se acercó a ella diciendo: Nunca dejes que la Reina de corazones sepa que tienes magia, o si no te cortara la cabeza, deja que piense que eres una niña común y corriente.- Alicia se asustada, pero asiente con un movimiento de cabeza, comienza a seguir al gato hasta el jardín de la Reina._

 _Ve un árbol parecido al de sus sueños, pero no es el mismo, sube a la pirca que rodea al manzano y se apresura a sacar una manzana, llevándosela rápidamente a la boca, se sienta en la misma pirca disfrutando de la jugosa manzana._

 _Alicia le pregunta a sonríete que está sentado en la pirca.- ¿cada vez que quiera hacer magia solo tengo que concentrarme? El gato la mira fijamente y asiente con un movimiento de cabezas, pero decide dedicarle unas palabras.- La magia requiere concentración pequeña, pero es más que eso, la magia se basa en las emociones, además de mucha práctica, pero por lo que he podido apreciar a ti te resulta muy fácil, eso quiere decir que tienes grandes genes de magia en tu sangre, tu madre ¿quizás?.- Alicia solo escucha al gato mientras saca manzanas del árbol, por lo que responde.- ya entiendo sonriente, con respecto a mi madre no la conozco, entonces eso quiere decir ¿que ella también tiene magia?.- pregunta curiosa, sonriente le regala una pequeña sonrisa contestándole.- lo siento por tu madre, pero es lo más probable que ella tenga magia y te la halla heredado; mira te explico la magia es un don, ósea, tú tienes un don y uno muy grande por lo que veo, ahí magos que tienen magia por que hacen pactos oscuros algo a lo que nunca debes recurrir, pero que te quede algo claro pequeña, la magia de Luz como la que tú tienes proviene por herencia y lo más probable de un gran amor.- la pequeña solo puede sonreír, el gato de dio a entender que su madre probablemente sea igual que ella, que tiene habilidades mágicas y quizás es producto de un gran amor, confirmando lo que sabía de hace tiempo su madre si la quería, que no la había dejado en el bosque como muchas veces le repetía el hada negra._

 _Quiere llevarse unas cuantas manzanas para no volver más al castillo de la Reina de Corazones, al darse cuenta que necesita algo donde echar las frutas, cierra los ojos y con un pequeño movimiento de muñecas hace aparecer un pequeño boso de color negro que cruza en uno de los hombros, el gato la mira sorprendido; Es una niña muy pequeña para poder manejar la magia de esa manera, con eso confirma que es la indicada para cavar con el reino de la temible reina, sale de sus pensamientos y pregunta.- ¿Cómo lograste crear un bolso Alicia?.- ella lo mira detenidamente y rueda los ojos.- pues como me enseñaste.- responde la pequeña con un tono burlón; sonriente queda aún más sorprendido, esta pequeña aprendía muy rápido y confirmo que es la niña de la profecía._

 _Alicia se encarama nuevamente en la pirca, alzando más sus manos para agarrar más manzanas, tiene unas 6 manzanas en su bolso y deja de sacar, ya siente su bolso muy pesado para sacar más; de pronto la niña se da cuenta que sonriente desaparece dejándola sola, mira hacia atrás y ve a la Reina, soltando la manzana que tenía en la mano del susto._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por demorarme en actualizar, pero este capítulo resulto más largo de los esperado.**

 **Quizás en un principio estará un poco enredado, pero ya le ira agarrando el ritmo.**

 **Alicia no tiene nada que ver con el pin-off de la serie, es algo aparte.**

 **Gracias por el comentario, de verdad que ayuda a mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Si encuentran algún error, perdón.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

 **CAPITULO 2:**

En Storybrook todo esta vuelto un caos, Regina esta vuelta loca buscando una salida de la ciudad para buscar a su hijo, el que este afuera sin ningún recuerdo de su familia, sin ningún recuerdo de quien es en realidad, la vuelve loca.

Con la ayuda de Zelina pudieron notar que la barrera de magia de la ciudad estaba alterada, no se podía salir de la ciudad y lo más probable que ninguna persona pudiera entrar, pero Regina confiaba que su hijo, el creyente verdadero pudiera entrar sin problemas.

Regina estaba sentada en el sofá de su sala con Zelina, buscando algún indicio de la tal anastasia, sin encontrar resultados, Regina está conversando con Zelina de la posibilidad de tener algún pariente, pero de los años que investigo a Regina nunca sopo de alguien. Era algo confuso, Zelina intentaba buscar algo que desistiera la berrara de la ciudad para poder saber de Henry, pero Regina se quedaba tranquila al saber que su hijo estaba a salvo, sin recuerdos, pero bien, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba confirmar que estaba bien.

Regina marco al celular de Henry, el cual le contesto pero no la reconoció dándole una puntada en el pecho, por lo que llamo a su nuera, que recordaba absolutamente todo, que intento hablar con el joven pero él no le creyó absolutamente nada, por lo que decidieron que Moana debe hacer creer a Henry nuevamente, cosa que se hacía imposible porque el joven arrancaba de Moana cada vez que esta se acercaba, la tomaba prácticamente de una loca, pero lo intentaría.

 _ **Flashback.-**_

 _Cora se encuentra detrás de la pequeña ladrona de manzanas, y por una extraña razón no está enojada de hecho le recuerda a Regina cuando era pequeña, cuando se subía al árbol de manzanas que ella le panto en el castillo de Henry; siempre se enojaba cuando Regina se encaramaba en el árbol, ella siempre quiso que Regina fuera una reina, así que se tendría que comportar como eso, no la dejaba hacer nada que una niña a su edad quisiera ser._

 _Cora se arrepentía profundamente de haber hecho que Regina no fuera la persona que siempre quiso ser por su capricho que fuera reina, pero lo único que logro es hacer que su propia hija la odiara y la desterrara, pero ahora estaba expuesta a su viejo maestro, Rumpelstiltskin, su único y gran amor, pese a todo lo que los demás dijeran ella si amo a alguien, pero el amor que tenía por su hija lo es más, y se separó de el para mantenerla protegida sacándose su corazón, el cual fue su gran error y aunque se alejó de él, su ambición de poder hizo que de todas maneras perdiera a su hija por que no podía sentir más amor._

 _Alicia deja caer la manzana al suelo por el susto de ver a la Reina de corazones al frente de ella, tiene su cara tapada con un antifaz, Alicia traga saliva con dificultad pero sin miedo se para derecha, sacude su vestido fuertemente y espera la reacción de la mujer; la cual la queda mirando sorprendida, esa niña no le tenía ningún poco de miedo la mira rápidamente y la niña dice.- Me puede cortar la cabeza, pero déjeme comer una manzana.- Cora la mira sorprendida, la niña recoge la manzana del suelo, la limpia un poco con sus manos y se la lleva a la boca, dándole un mordisco, se apoya suavemente en la pirca, dejándose llevar por lo dulce de la fruta, Cora solo la puede mirar, que podría hacer una criatura de ese tamaño, era inevitable no pensar en Regina amaba las manzanas igual que la pequeña, Cora las encuentra muy dulces, pero el árbol de manzanas era el único recuerdo de su hija._

 _Alicia ve como como se acerca rápidamente y si es un poco intimidante pero no lo suficiente para que ella se espantara, puede notar que la mujer se saca el antifas de la cara, la niña suelta una pequeña sonrisa, no se veía tan malvada como decían que era, pero las apariencias pueden engañar por lo que decide actuar con naturalidad. Eres una niña muy despierta.- dice Cora con impresión; pero una niña tan linda como tú no puede andar con esos harapos con un leve movimiento de mano le cambia es vestuario a la niña.- La pequeña muestra una gran sonrisa diciendo.- gracias, mi vestido estaba muy sucio.-_

 _Cora quiere descubrir quién es esa niña, como logro llegar, que hacía en el país de las maravillas por lo que decide ganársela de apoco para descubrir quién es realmente, se acerca a la niña y comienza a rodearla sin quitarle la vista de encima, Alicia solo pone cara de disgusto ante el acto, pone una de sus manos en su cintura.- ¿entonces? Me cortaras la cabeza.- pregunta la pequeña, causando una carcajada en Cora, ella la invita a recorrer el castillo, la niña era realmente inquieta, no deja de apreciar nada hasta que se queda mirando unas rosas blancas corriendo hacia ellas, mira a Cora y dice.- tenemos que pintar estas flores de rojo.- Cora con un movimiento de mano hace aparecer un pincel y puntura roja, la niña le sonríe y comienza a pintarlas; Cora aprovecha el momento para interrogar a la pequeña._

 _Cora:_ _¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?_

 _Alicia:_ _(distraída pintando) me llamo Alicia._

 _Cora:_ _Lindo nombre, pero ¿de dónde eres?_

 _Alicia:_ _no lo sé realmente (se le entristece la mirada) estoy un poco confundida._

 _Cora:_ _¿pero y tus padres? ¿Deben estar preocupados?_

 _Alicia:_ _no sé dónde están, no alcance a conocerlos._

 _Cora quiere seguir preguntándole cosas, pero la niña se adelanta y dice.- me tengo que ir, pero ¿puedo venir a sacar manzanas?-. Cora la mira con extrañeza, y le asiente con la cabeza, la pequeña se despide de la mujer y va a buscar a Sonriente, se está adentrando a un bosque cuando aparece sonriente, el cual la lleva a un lugar donde pueda pasar la noche, llevan a una casa, donde ve de nuevo al conejo blanco, están en una fiesta de té, la pequeña corre a la mesa en busca de algo para comer, es una casa pequeña, pero cómoda, intenta dormirse pero su mente estaba en otro lado, estuvo encerrada desde su nacimiento, no quería dormiré encerrada en una casa, sale cuidadosa mente del lugar, ve un árbol al lado y se sienta apoyándose en el tronco, es una noche muy estrellada, es un mundo realmente increíble, lleno de magia, extraño, con animales y plantas que hablan, el alimento es dificultoso, bota un pequeño suspiro, deteniendo la mirada en los ojos grandes que tenía al frente.- has sido un niña muy valiente hoy, pero debes alegarte de la Reina.- dice el gato, la niña lo mira y dice.- lo sé, pero ella tiene magia con yo y ¿quizás? Pueda ayudarme a encontrar a mi madre o padre.- El gato mira detenidamente a la pequeña diciendo.- yo te ayudare a buscarlos, pero debes salir de este lugar.- el gato estaba dispuesto a buscar a los padres de la pequeña, la debía proteger de cualquier peligro y la reina de corazones es uno de esos, sabe que algún día se enfrentaran nuevamente para cumplir la profecía._

 _La niña pone una sonrisa en su rostro nuevamente, con un movimiento de su muñeca crea una pequeña manta con la que se cubre, toma al gato poniéndoselo en su regazo, tocando suavemente su pelo, el gato por inercia comienza a ronronear, puede que se acostumbre al cariño de la niña, se quedan los dos dormidos._

 _Comienzan a llegarle los pequeños rayos de sol en su rostro, y despierta con los ojos del gato pegados en su rostro causándole una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Estas lista para buscar un portal y regresar con tus padres?-. Dice el gato, la niña refriega sus ojos delicadamente, ordena su vestido con suavidad, se sientan en la mesa a desayunar, se impresiona con los servicios, tazas, pasteles, el olor a la comida, le gustaba lo que estaba viviendo._

 _En la mesa la liebre le desea buena suerte en su viaje, el conejo le dice que se volverán a encontrar, ella sonríe besa a los dos animales, el conejo la agarra del brazo y le obsequia un reloj de bolsillo que guarda rápidamente en su bolso.- para que no nos olvides.- la pequeña le sonríe, eso no pasara._

 _Comienzan a caminar con el gato, que desaparece y vuelve aparecer de vez en cuando, el algo molesto para la pequeña, tienen que recorrer un largo camino, la pequeña recuerda constantemente a Cora, pero quiere encontrar a sus padres, saber porque la abandonaron, quería conocer sus orígenes, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo._

 _Mientras caminaban el gato le va contando historias del país de las maravillas, le mostraba los distintos animales y en un par de horas llegaron a un espejo nuevamente, era diferente al que la trajo de regreso, le da la última mirada al país de las maravillas, poniendo su mano sobre el vidrio, cuando siente el olor a tabaco, voltea y ve a Absolent, la niña sonríe.- Absolent.- dice alegre.- la oruga la mira fijamente y dice.- buen viaje Alicia.- El gato mira a Absolent que mira fijamente al gato.- la cuidare.- dice sonriente ganándose una mirada de satisfacción de la oruga._

 _El gato se posa en el hombro de la pequeña Alicia y se apresuran a cruzar el portal, llega a una sala con muchas puertas, la niña mira para todos lados y preguntando he estado en un lugar como este, Cuando llegue al mundo de maravillas no pase por este lado, no entiendo.- dice confusa. El gato la mira y responde deprisa.- no todos los portales son iguales Alicia, este espejo te da a escoger el lugar donde quieres ir, todas las puertas es un mundo distinto.- Alicia lo mira pero nuevamente vuelve a preguntar confusa.- pero como llegue al país de las maravillas.- el gato mira cada puerta y sin mirarla responde.- este es un mundo perdido y tu mente estaba de esa manera cuando cruzaste el portal, si hubieras tenido un lugar claro en tu mente hubieras llegado a otro lugar, pero ahora estas buscando específicamente a tus padres, y al frente está la puerta donde los puedes encontrar.- la pequeña lo mira, mira cada puerta, las abre y se ve imágenes, pero en realidad no sabe a dónde ir, ve dos bosques, siempre le han gustado, mira las dos puertas y se decide por una el gato la mira confiando en su instinto y cruzan el portal llegando a un nuevo mundo._

 _Cora intenta buscar a la niña en el país de las maravillas, pero nunca da con ella, por lo que entiende que se fue, pero como era posible, solo podría haberse ido por portal, un portal que ella no puede traspasar, y cae en cuenta que quizás la pequeña Alicia tenia magia, haciéndola importante para ella, al final puede que sea la niña de la profecía, la niña que le quitaría su trono para luego entregárselo a su legitima dueña, la Reina Blanca, pero si la profecía era cierta la niña volvería a país de las maravillas y en vez de dejarse destruir la ocuparía para regresar al bosque encantado, para encontrarse con su hija Regina._

 _Alicia camina por un bosque desconocido, en realidad para ella todo era desconocido, todo lo que pudo saber del mundo a su corta edad fue por los libros que robaba del escritorio de Fiona de vez en cuando y los regresaba antes de que ella llegara a verla._

 _Después de salir del frondoso bosque, se encuentran con un rio que se divide en dos, hace demasiado calor por lo que decide refrescarse un momento, Sonriente se queda sentado arriba de la verde hierba, parece que a los gatos no le gusta el agua, el pelaje celeste con morado de sonriente brilla con mucha intensidad con el sol, se siente un poco de ruido bajando del bosque, sonriente desaparece cuando ve a un hombre moreno de caballo negro y largo con una niña de su edad agarrada del brazo, el hombre que traía una pluma en su cabeza se acerca a la pequeña, el niña que estaba a su lado pregunta.- ¿cómo te llamas?.- Alicia responde tranquila, esas dos personas le dan confianza.- ¿y tú? Pregunta Alicia con curiosidad, la niña que tiene su edad dice.- mi nombre es Pocahontas._

 _Pocahontas le presenta a su padre, los cuales la acogen como una más de su aldea. Fueron años tranquilos, Pocahontas se convirtió en su mejor amiga, de hecho más que eso eran hermanas._

 _La pequeña Alicia aprendió cosas maravillosas en ese lugar, el cuidado de la naturaleza, principios básicos de supervivencia, se dio cuenta que le gustaba estar al aire libre, sonriente aún seguía al lado de ella, solo Pocahontas y la abuela sauce sabían de su existencia, aprendió a utilizar el arco, de hecho era muy buena en eso, pero en cuanto más pasaban los años más preguntas tenia, seguía teniendo el sueño constantemente, el cual le hacía preguntarse sobre sus orígenes, conservaba el reloj de bolsillo que le había dado el conejo blanco en el país de las maravillas, a veces pensaba que ese mundo era producto de su imaginación pero Sonriente era la prueba viviente que no era así._

 _En ese bosque rodeado de indios, aprendió millones de cosas, de las cosas simples de la vida como algunas más complejas, como el casamiento, hijos, cosa que nunca le llamaron la atención ella solo quiere conocer muchos mundos más, hasta que en alguno de ellos se encuentre con sus padres, es una aventurera por naturaleza, con un carácter fuerte, sarcástica y amarga cuando se molesta o no está conforme con algo, coqueta, divertida a la vez, tiene una mente que viaja a miles de kilómetros por hora, pero extraña la magia, la puede utilizar pero lo evita, por lo que practica a escondidas en el bosque._

 _Como su mejor amiga y hermana era la princesa de la aldea, aprendió a comportarse debidamente aunque le costara, pero lo que más le gustaban eran los vestidos, la hacían sentirse femenina y lo era mucho, a veces demasiado; se comportaba como la princesa que era._

 _Cuando era pequeña se parecía mucho a su madre, pero mientras pasaron los años esa pequeña niña que se escapó del hada negra, se convirtió en una hermosa joven, se convirtió en la mescla perfecta de sus padres, es delgada y alta, tiene ojos marrones intensos, tiene cabello castaño y liso con destellos más claros y ondas en las puntas las cuales le llagan hasta la cintura, su test clara, con una sonrisa alucinante, valiente, extrovertida, alegre, fuerte, obstinada, apasionada, coqueta, hermosa, inteligente, terca, femenina y con gustos extravagantes, pero sobre todo libre; Hasta que al fin la rosa floreció y pasaron un par de años y esa pequeña ya tenía 14 años, manejaba bastante bien la magia, la vuela sauce la ayudaba mucho, aunque a veces se sintiera incomprendida y tendiera a salir corriendo por el bosque buscando respuestas siempre llegaba al lado de las personas que la acogieron, y si estaba agradecida por todo pero sentía que el tiempo volaba, y ese reloj que le había dado el conejo cada vez giraba más rápido, lo cual le indicaba que era tiempo de partir, ya se había quedado mucho tiempo quieta en un lugar y su instinto le decía que debía moverse, que tiene que seguir buscando a sus padres, no sabía que hacer por lo que decido ir a preguntarle al abuela sauce, bajo con una canoa rio abajo para ir a verla, la canoa se perdió entre las largas ramas del árbol, llegando a una pequeña orilla donde dejo la canoa y se apresuró a subir al tronco, donde se sentó sobre sus podillas, tiro su pelo suavemente para atrás, fijo sus ojos en el árbol y llamo.- Abuela sauce.-_

 _Abuela Sauce:_ _¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? Le dice dulcemente, apareciendo su cara en el tronco._

 _Alicia:_ _no sé qué hacer abuela, creo que este reloj me está mostrando mi destino, y mi instinto realmente me dice que tengo que partir, que estar acá años de mi vida me sirvió para aprender, para sentirme amada, para conocerme a mí misma, pero siento que esto no es mi destino, sigo teniendo la misma pregunta desde que tengo memoria, donde están mis padres, quienes son, y ese sueño no me deja en paz ni un momento, es como si mi mente quisiera decirme algo pero no logro comprenderla, es como si tuviera recuerdos grabados en mi mente que no puedo divisar bien ¿Qué hago abuela?_

 _Abuela sauce:_ _Mi niña (tomando su barbilla con una de sus ramas, mirándola directo a los ojos) puedo ver en tus ojos que tienes un destino inserto pero lleno de emociones pero no están en esta aldea, están donde perteneces. Desde que llegaste a este lugar supe que eras especial, tienes magia, algo sumamente poderoso, pero que debes manejar con cuidado y creo que eso lo has aprendido bien, sabes que tienes que ocuparla para hacer el bien, para ayudar a los demás y a ti misma cuando estas en problemas u ocuparla en cosas más fáciles como tele trasportarte, puedes usarla en todo, pero no caigas en la oscuridad pequeña. Te has convertido en una hermosa jovencita, muy pilla y a veces manipuladora pero debes cumplir con tu destino y sobre todo debes conocer tu origen, esa es la gran búsqueda en tu vida, encontrar a tus padres y te aseguro que dejaras de sentirte encerrada en algún lugar, tu mente, tu cuerpo pide agritos sentir el amor de aquellas personas que te dieron la vida y encontrarlos._

 _Alicia:_ _¿pero crees que ellos querrán conocerme?_

 _Abuela Sauce_ _: sigue tu instinto Alicia, como lo has hecho siempre, que te dice ¿he?_

 _Alicia:_ _(cierra los ojos y toca con su mano su pecho) me dice que me aman, pero de una cierta forma no pueden encontrarme. Pero ¿sabes algo?_

 _Abuela Sauce:_ _que cariño._

 _Alicia:_ _tengo muchísimo miedo._

 _Abuela sauce:_ _(pone una mecha de cabello por detrás de la oreja de Alicia con una de sus ramas) Es normal que sientas miedo, pero no debes sentirlo, solo debes comprenderlo._

 _Si estas segura que tus padres te aman no te frenes por miedo al rechazo porque sabes que si algo así llega a ocurrir puedes regresar a este nuevo mundo, un mundo distinto pero que te vio crecer y convertirte en la joven que eres ahora._

 _Tú y Pocahontas tienen más en común de lo que crees, a las dos le aguarda un destino fascinante solo debes desfrutarlo, tanto las risas que traiga como las lágrimas._

 _Alicia llena sus ojos de lágrimas, abraza fuertemente al árbol y pregunta.- ¿pero cómo volveré? La abuela sauce responde.- eso déjamelo a mi cariño, la abuela sauce posa la punta de una de sus ramas en el agua que está debajo de ella, formando pequeños círculos formando un portal._

 _Alicia: ¿pero dónde iré?_

 _Aparece el sonriente de la nada y responde.- es hora de volver al país de las maravillas, Alicia mira el reloj que se había detenido de la nada, es como si quedara sin tiempo, Alicia desaparece en una nube de humo, llegando a la sima de una montaña en la que esta su amiga Pocahontas, está disfrutando del viento, su pelo largo y negro se mueve fuertemente, es alta y delgada con ojos de color negros y piel morena, como la extrañaría.- Pocahontas.- la llama Alicia, la india se jira rápidamente, viendo en el rostro de Alicia que algo no anda bien._

 _Alicia: vengo a despedirme._

 _Pocahontas: ¿te vas? ¿Hacia dónde?_

 _Alicia: creo que partiré por el país de las maravillas buscando respuestas, ahora se más cosas y se me hará más fácil encontrar a mis padres, pero te extrañare._

 _Las jóvenes se abrazan con fuerza y Pocahontas decide acompañarla, llegan en una nube de humo morada donde la abuela sauce, Alicia está respirando fuerte.- cumple tu destino.- le dice Pocahontas con una voz dulce y la abuela sauce se apresura a decir.- fuiste concedida para hacer cosas maravillosas Alicia, confía 100% en tus capacidades, no decaigas, vuelve a pararte todas las veces que puedas y siempre acuérdate que tienes magia de luz en tu interior, no creas en la palabra IMPOSIBLE, todo se puede hacer posible si realmente lo quieres, así que ve, fija tu destino; pero si algún día deseas volver, o ir a través de algún mundo o un simple consejo, busca un sauce y te ayudare._

 _La abuela sauce termina de hablar y sonriente se acomoda en el cuello de Alicia, y la joven salta al portal, visualiza el país de las maravillas y caen fuertemente a una playa de arenas amarillas, el gato sonríe ampliamente.- en casa.- dice sonriente feliz._

 _Alicia cambia su atiendo, iba con un vestido de pieles, pero no le gustaban tanto como los que podía utilizar en este mundo, por lo que recordaba eran vestidos muy expresivos._

 _Pasa su mano por su cuerpo creando un vestido de color purpura floreado ajustado en la parte inferior y holgado en la parte posterior con una pequeña correa que dividía las dos áreas, Alicia da una vuelta mostrando su vestido, el cual se movía libremente en la parte posterior. Sonriente la mira y se encaminan a la casa de los conejos, quiere ver la hora en el reloj y se da cuenta que el tiempo comenzó a correr nuevamente._

 _El país de las maravillas es mucho mejor que como lo recordaba._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.-**_

 **Presente.**

Regina sin poder encontrar alguna explicación en la casa de su hermana y decidió pedirle ayuda a su antiguo maestro, además estaba intentando cambiar, y nadie mejor para resolver algo que Rumpel.

La relación de maestro y alumna siempre fue algo extraña, podían odiarse pero fueron incapaz de matarse, lo coincidiera realmente como un amigo, una amistad bastante extraña por decirlo así, el punto es que siempre se juntaban y se ayudan, pero en realidad a quien más le pediría ayuda.

Regina iba perdida en sus pensamientos camino a la tienda, pero ¿si quizás la tal anastasia es pariente de ella? ¿Prima? ¿Otra hermana o hermano?, quizás por la familia de su padre, aunque es improbable, según Rasputín se parece mucho a la joven que busca, y ella se parece mucho a Cora, además Cora tiene experiencia ocultando a la familia por lo que había una gran posibilidad.

Abre suavemente la puerta de la tienda de Gold, pero lo que encontró fue a un Rumpel atrapado viendo un Globo terráqueo.

Por una extraña razón Gold estaba pensando más de lo normal en Cora. Podía sentir su voz en el fondo de su mente como un susurro y no le agradaba, Cora fue realmente importante para él, fue su mejor estudiante, fue la única que logro engañarlo y sin quererlo si había sentido algo realmente fuere por ella, no era lo mismo que con Belle o Milah, son sentimientos distintos, Cora fue la primera mujer que lo sorprendió.

.- creo que veo al mismo Rumpel de antes.- dice Regina sarcásticamente, poniéndose al frente del hombre, cortándole la vista al globo que estaba en la repisa de al frente. Gold levanta la vista suavemente y se topa con una Regina algo preocupada.- querida, no te escuche llegar.- dice Rumpel algo turbado.- ya lo note.- dice Regina secamente, pero cuando logra tener la vista de Rumpel en ella logro hablar.- aunque me cueste decirlo, necesito tu ayuda, necesito averiguar ¿quién es Anastasia? o ¿qué relación tiene conmigo? Quizás ¿una prima? .- Gold mira fijamente a Regina intentando entender a lo que se refiere la mujer, hasta que saca el hablar.- que yo sepa tu madre era Hija única, pero debe tener algo contigo eso está claro.- Gold mira de reojo el globo terráqueo, camina unos cuantos pasos para alcanzarlo y toma rápidamente la mano de Regina que iba caminando detrás de él, y pincha el dedo con la aguja que tiene arriba, aprieta un poco el dedo para que salga una gota de sangre, ganándose un quejido de Regina, la gota cae el globo y Rumpel con su daga hace un pequeño movimiento circular, buscando a la familia que le queda a Regina.

El globo muestra la tierra sin magia donde esta Storybrook, muestras tres puntos rojos marcados, dos estaban claros, eran Zelina y su sobrina, pero el tercer punto no se le ocurría absolutamente nadie, le toco el hombro a su maestro con agradecimiento, y cuando movió la mano suavemente para irse en una nueve para la casa de su hermana.

Regina acaba de irse y Rumpel ya se había dado cuenta de una pequeña y tenue luz roja que se marca en el globo, moviendo su daga rápidamente sobre el objeto cambiando de mundo, era el bosque encantado eso era claro, Rumpel supo enseguida de quien se trataba, tendría que ser la hija de Regina, la pequeña que dejo abandonada en el bosque para que muriera, era inevitable no sentirse mal después de ese golpe de la realidad, si quería cambiar, pero siempre había algo que le recordaba quien fue, lo malvado que fue, lo cruel de sus actos al separar a una recién nacida de su madre, pero para el todo era tan borroso en esos años, que solo sabía que debía encontrar a su hijo y no le importo nada más, él sabía que debía ser Regina la que realizara la maldición oscura, fue una aprendiz brillante, una mente magnifica, solo que no conoce realmente su potencial, para la maldición oscura ocupo solo un poco de su capacidad mágica, cuando conoció a Zelina se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no era la indicada, si tiene mucho potencial porque ella practico desde que era una niña, supo dominar la magia a temprana edad, supo cual fuerte era, sus límites, pero Regina que fue una niña que odio la magia hasta que tuvo que tirar a su madre a los 18 años atravesó del espejo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía magia y que si le gustaba pero le aterraba ser igual que su madre. Ella aun no logra comprender realmente su potencial, de hecho esta pronta hacerlo, sabe que tiene magia blanca y magia negra, pero aun lo logra combinarlas del todo, le falta solo un empujón. Pero afortunadamente Regina no tenía la menor idea de haber tenido una Hija; Gold sale de sus pensamientos y se dirige a su casa, poniendo el cartel de cerrado en la puerta de la tienda.

Gold llega a su casa topándose con Gideon de dos años corriendo por la sala, y belle se acerca a él dándole un tierno beso en los labios, Rumpel agotado mentalmente y confundido, se sienta en el sofá cuando ve al pequeño Gideon acercarse, cuando ve a su hijo al frente de él, invitándolo a jugar, Rumpel intenta jugar con un pequeño peluche , cuando se pierde en sus pensamientos nuevamente, era imposible no acordarse de aquella pequeña, que le privo la posibilidad de una vida llena de amor y lujos, la pequeña era muy parecida a Regina, quizás demasiado y fue cuando ahí, cuando comprendió todo, Rasputín buscaba a la hija de su alumna.

El hombre sabía que debía decirle a Regina toda la verdad, pero su miedo se lo impedía, su cobardía de siempre se anteponía para hacer las cosas bien, pero se justificaba el mismo diciendo que la niña o jovencita estaba en el bosque encantado; para el hombre, la pequeña está a salvo de Rasputín por el momento, sale de sus pensamiento, desordenándole el cabello al pequeño y sube a su habitación para despejar su mente.- ( _no sabía realmente como dirigirse a la pequeña, podría tener 5 a 50 años por decirlo de un modo, el tiempo corre distinto en el bosque encantado, corre distinto en todos los mundos en realidad; la tierra sin magia es el mundo más justo en todos en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero si aquella pequeña tenia magia lo más probable que su edad estuviera alterada y es lo más probable que la tenga, al final de todo fue producto del amor verdadero además de tener una herencia de magia de sangre muy fuerte_ ).-

Se recuesta en su cama, quedándose profundamente dormido, tiene un sueño algo extraño y perturbador.- [veía a Cora en el castillo del padre en Henry, ve perfectamente cuando Cora le muestras su corazón arrancado de su pecho, con las justificación que el "Amor es debilidad", hasta ese punto todo era tal cual ocurrió, pero después de unos momentos borrosos, se ve la continuación de la escena alterada, ve como Cora pasa sus manos delicadamente por su vientre, diciendo que ella no podría entregarle a su hijo, pero después se vio en un lugar lleno de neblina, escuchando los gritos de Regina en todas partes, como si las estuvieran torturando, cuando siente las voz de Cora detrás de él, susurrándole.- Sálvala, Sálvala ,se lo debes a tu hija].-

Gold despierta completamente acelerado, sentándose en su cama. Sin dejar de pensar lo que había escuchado, si quizás fue un sueño, pero fue extraño, tiene algo de futuro igual, pero escucha repetidamente en su cabeza lo que le decía Cora, sería posible que su aprendiz fuera su hija, si, era sumamente probable, pero necesitaba comprobarlo por lo que en una nube de humo desaparece llegando a su tienda, buscando una poción en particular, metió uno de los cabellos de Regina que tenía guardado por alguna razón, lo metió a la poción, saco uno de sus cabellos y lo metió a la poción igualmente, moviéndolo suavemente, cuando el líquido brillo en un tono rojo cambiando sutilmente a un morado brillante, cuando ve los cabellos entrelazarse, no lo podía creer, Regina era su Hija, su única Hija, sería prácticamente su hija de al medio y con la que peor se portó, se apoya con dificultad en una vitrina, intentando analizar todo.

 **Flashback.-**

 _Cora se sentía realmente confundida, las palabras del padre de Henry "El amor es Debilidad" le golpearon fuertemente en su cabeza, no sabía lo que debía hacer, tiene un bebe de Rumpel en su vientre, pero no era capaz de contarle de ese suceso, al final de todo, que querría hacer Rumpel con un bebé, llevarlo a la oscuridad y volverlo un criminal, pero ella quería que su bebe fuera una Rey o una Reina, y eso no incluía a Rumpel de ninguna manera._

 _Sentía algo realmente fuerte por el padre de su hijo, de hecho se arriesgaría a decir que era amor, era una atracción incontrolable, pero sabía o pensaba que el brujo no sentía nada por ella, solo un buen trato y a pesar de lo mala que era no arriesgaría a su hijo ante una amenaza de ese tipo._

 _Ya había abandonado a una hija por su ambición y no echaría todo a la basura por un amor, al final de todo, podría tener el amor de ese pequeño que crecía en el vientre, además, de ser parte de la realiza como siempre lo había deseado._

 _Después de decirle a Rumpel que no realizaría el trato y el hombre se esfumo confundido y furioso del castillo, ella logro llegar a su habitación sin dejar de tocar su vientre. Algo dentro de ella le decía que sería una niña nuevamente y aunque solo tenía un atraso de una luna ya sentía que se movía dentro de ella._

 _Cora sabía que su maestro la volvería a buscar e intentaría manipular a su hija, pero ella se lo impediría, su pequeña debía ser Reina no una bruja._

 _Pasan unos meses._

 _Cora está en trabajo de parto, y una luz violeta sale de su interior dándole la bienvenida a la niña a la cual llamo Regina que significaba reina, la mujer al ver esa luz violeta y antes de recibir a su hija en sus brazos supo que tendría grandes dones mágicos, pero que ella intentaría que no los utilizara jamás, la niña podría convertirse en reina sin magia alguna, y sería más difícil de encontrar para Rumpel._

 _Estaba en su habitación y veía a Henry cargar a la pequeña con tanto amor que no lo podría soportar, fue capaz de engañar a un buen hombre para conseguir sus propósitos, de un momento a otro le queta a Regina de sus brazos para mecerla ella, en el fondo de su mente sentía que una angustia tremenda por no ver a Rumpel con la pequeña en sus brazos, después de todo era su padre pero él nunca debería enterarse._

 _Henry sale de la habitación y queda Cora meciendo a la pequeña en sus brazos, era tan pequeñita, sus ojos grandes y oscuros, piel blanca era realmente hermosa y aunque la mujer no tuviera su corazón si sentía el amor que tenía por su hija, al final de todo, era el único recuerdo de su gran amor, al que prefirió verlo partir para cumplir su sueño de toda la vida, ser de la realiza._

 _Cora acaricia la nariz suavemente de la bebé, cuando ve un humo de color rojo aparecer en su habitación y comprendió de quien se trataba._

 _Era Rumpel que la miraba detenidamente, al hombre le causaba ternura la imagen, y realmente quería conocer a la pequeña, dándose cuanta de inmediato que tenía propiedades mágicas, pero no le hizo ningún comentario a Cora._

 _El hombre con un movimiento de muñeca, le quito a la pequeña a Cora, poniéndola en sus brazos. La pequeña lo mira detenidamente dejándolo cautivado, esos ojos realmente eran profundos, la niña solo soltaba pequeñas risas al hombre dejándolo completamente desconcertado, y Cora mira tal escena con ternura, realmente podrían haber tenido una familia entre los tres, pero Rumpel haría todo lo que fuera por buscar a su otro hijo y se debía ocupar a su hija lo haría. Cora se acerca a él para que le entregue a Regina , pero el hombre corre sus brazos rápidamente.- te la entregare, pero si hacemos un trato.- dice Rumpel poniendo nerviosa a Cora .- de que se trata.- dice la mujer.- quiero seguir viéndote Cora, me da igual si esta pequeña está presente, pero no quiero perder el contacto.- La mujer sin ninguna opción acepto, cargando a la pequeña nuevamente, sabía que podría librarse de Rumpel en algún momento, pero a estas alturas debería aprender mucho más de su magia. El hombre desaparece y Regina en cosa de segundos rompe en llanto, era imposible callarla y Cora comenzaba a desesperarse, entre más lloraba la pequeña, el fuego de las velas parpadeaban, los cajones de las cómodas se habrían, dándole importancia al poder que tenía la pequeña, con una de sus manos creo que juguete para la bebé que controlaría su magia mientras estuviera con él lo que le sirvió durante años._

 _Regina fue Creciendo y había veces que Cora sin poder evitarlo debía llevar a la pequeña al castillo de su viejo amante, intentaba que Rumpel no le prestara atención a Regina pero se la hacía casi imposible, la pequeña siempre fue curiosa, sentía algo extraño con los espejos, pero en una de sus visitas al castillo Regina hizo una pataleta impresionante, haciendo que las ventanas del castillo se destruyeran y llamando la atención de Rumpel que se dio cuenta del potencial de Regina, pero después de ese Día, Cora opto por borrarle los recuerdos a su hija, cada vez que esta utilizaba magia se los borraba, y para alejarse de Rumpel se mudó de casa con Henry poniendo un hechizo protector en la nueva casa y a sus alrededores, haciendo que Rumpel no pudiera encantarlos jamás; fue en ese momento que Cora y Rumpel rompieron toda relación y no se volvieron a encontrar después de años, cuando el hombre estaba decidido a vengarse de Cora y llevar a su hija al lado oscuro._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.-**_

Rumpel peleaba con sus pensamientos, como era posible que jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de su parentesco, si eran sumamente parecidos psicológicamente, menos claro está en lo cobarde, porque Regina no tiene ningún poco de cobardía en su sangre y seguramente lo habría heredado de su madre, pero como era posible que Regina tuviera magia blanca si sus dos padres eran magos oscuros, a no ser, que sea hija del verdadero amor, y en realidad el sí amo a su modo a Cora, como ella lo amo a él, es como las matemáticas, positivo por positivo dan negativo, en este paso sería magia negra por magia Negra da magia blanca, no se lo podía explicar de otra forma.

Pero se le vienen a la mente unas imágenes, como es posible que casi cometiera el error de acostarse con su propia hija, y agradecía que llegara Zelina en ese momento porque si no hubiera sido realmente perturbador, ahora podía explicar la química de ambos y el porqué de los poderes de Regina y su elección innata para escogerla para lanzar su maldición, podía entender todo lo que algún día se preguntó, la había intentado matar varias veces pero siempre se arrepentía y agradecía profundamente haber tenido algunos recuerdos de su niñez en su mente, al final de todo era con la hija que paso la mayor parte del tiempo, la cuido, la reto y le enseño pero nunca pudo darle afecto, pero fue a la que hizo más miserable.

Y ahora no solo estaba en peligro su Hija si no que también su nieta, la cual arrebato de los brazos de su madre, aunque se sentía sumamente arrepentido, no podía arrepentirse de alegarla de aquel ladrón que la dejo embarazada, Regina era una Reina una bella Reina y se merecía algo mejor que un ladrón.

 **En el bosque encantado.- Presente.**

La Reina malvada (su clon) está en su castillo, esperando al ladrón que le ha robado el corazón, como era posible que se pudiera sentir tan viva, ese rencor que sentía por la vida, además, de ese vacío inmenso en su alma ya no estaba más, el ladrón la alejo de la oscuridad, pero para ser honestos todo lo que pasaba no se sentía del todo real, ella es una parte de Regina que en una cierta medida debe regresar a su lugar de origen, deben volver hacer una, ella necesita de la verdadero Regina como La verdadero Regina necesita de ella, es un vacío que se siente por esa área de su vida, no está bien que estén separadas y el estar con robín y cambiar su forma de ser la dan dejado ver todo lo que siente, hay veces que siente que todo lo que está viviendo con él ya lo había vivido antes, ¿pero cómo sería posible algo así? Porque Regina nunca entro a la caverna y conoció a robín muchos años después.

 _ **Flashback.-**_

 _Regina se encuentra escapando de Cora, después de la muerte de Daniel se ha encontrado ahogada y realmente no quiere casarse con nadie, menos con una persona que le dobla la edad, no sentir amor por aquella persona le causaba algo en su ser que la desesperaba. Como era posible que su madre la valla a casar con un hombre que fue su prometido hacer años, como no se da cuenta de lo retorcido que es eso._

 _En estos momentos Regina odiaba con toda su alma a Cora, le quito su amor verdadero, ¿acaso Cora nunca había sentido amor en toda su vida? ¿No siquiera por su propia hija?_

 _Siempre soñó con un amor para toda la vida, pero su madre se lo había arrebatado y no le extrañaba por lo que decidió escapar en rocinante, iba corriendo por el bosque y no se dio cuenta que había un hombre observándola detrás de unos árboles, quedando enamorado a primera vista de Regina, pero más adelante se volvieron a encontrar, se volvieron a encontrar cuando los dos más lo necesitaban._

 _Regina lleva un par de meses casada con el Rey Leopoldo, tiene una hijastra que es menor que ella por unos 6 años, podrían ser hermanas, pero en este caso era la madrastra de aquella niña que cometió un error y por esa equivocación mataron al amor de su vida, no aguantaba más con este matrimonio necesitaba ayuda urgente, no podía estar en la cama con un anciano, que prácticamente abusaba de ella sexualmente, porque ella nunca le dio la autorización para tener relaciones, el solo iba a su habitación se metía en su cama y comenzaba a besarla y a tocarla, no podía más, sabía que había dicho que no ocuparía magia, pero la necesitaba, la daba terror quedar embarazada, por lo que decidió llamar a Rumpelstiltskin el cual apareció en su habitación envuelto en una nube de humo rojo._

 _Rumpel: pensaba que no querías utilizar magia querida._

 _Regina: no me queda de otra, no puedo más con esto, me da terror quedar embarazada de un hombre que no amo y que además es un anciano, que es imposible dejar de pensar en su difunta esposa, no soportaba como el hombre la tocaba._

 _Rumpel entiende perfectamente lo que quiere, por lo que le enseña un par de cosas, dejar inconsciente a una persona, cambiando sus últimos recuerdos, le enseña como engañar al rey, cuando el hombre se meta a la cama de la mujer, debe hacer el conjuro mentalmente, haciendo un pequeño movimiento en su mano, cuando el hombre este inconsciente, debe posar su mano encima de su frente poniéndole nuevos recuerdos, como de la noche alocada que tuvieron y así poder engañarlo. Pero Rumpel no haría nada gratis, por lo que pidió una lagrima._

 _ **Fin del Flashback.-**_

 _ **Presente.-**_

Rasputín esa dando vueltas en su guarida que está en los túneles, necesita al hada negra, necesita acercarse a Regina, conquistarle y sacar su heredero o forzarla a tener un hijo con él.

Pero la pregunta que tiene hace meses, ¿será realmente anastasia? Tienen la misma mirada, la misma intensidad en el actuar y en el hablar, pero eso la hacía ser ¿anastasia?

Rasputín tenía sus planes claros, quiere tener un hijo con Regina así conseguir el heredero que tanto ha esperado, ha raptado a niñas durante años, buscando la sangre ideal para sus planes, ha violado a cantidades inimaginable de jóvenes, intentado que por esa violación usen magia para convertirse en malvadas, pero las jóvenes no tenían magia por lo que no tenían nada que mostrar, pero eso no ha pasado, los niños que ha concebido al no nacer con propiedades mágicas los mata sin contemplación.

Pero cuando conoció a Anastasia en esa celda se dio cuenta que era esa la magia que necesitaba para sus planes y aunque Regina no fuera ella, deberían tener la misma magia porque tenía la misma sensación.

Pero necesitaba al hada negra, de que le servía tener un heredero si no iba a poder disfrutar de sus recompensas, el vendió su alma al hada negra cuando solo era un niño, seguido por la venganza, vengarse por los supuestos reyes del mundo de Rusia por dejarlo abandonado cuando su padre sacrifico la vida por ellos, hasta que se encontró al hada negra y llegaron a un buen acuerdo su alma por poder, pero ahora que el hada negra estaba muerta y ella fue la que le concedió su magia, esta se va desapareciendo, de hecho no tiene casi nada ahora, solo ocupa reservas, entonces intentara revivirla, pero para eso necesita la urna y la varita de la misma hada, logrando eso, recuperara sus poderes, pero tendrá que negociar nuevamente con el hada negra, y cambiara el trato que era alma por poder, ahora sería la vida del hada negra (revivió) por su alma de vuelta.

Pero su todo llega a salir mal tendrá su varita al lado para volverla a matar.

No pudo aguantar más, y decide tomar riendas en el asunto, desapareciendo en una nube de humo azul, apareciendo en la casa de Regina, busca la habitación de la morena, y la encuentra totalmente dormida, se ve realmente hermosa, tomando su boca con una de sus manos, Regina alcanzo a soltar un pequeño grito, pero el hombre desaparece con ella.

Rumpel acaba de llegar a la casa de Regina, quería contarle lo que acababa de descubrir, le quería contar que era su padre, y aunque estaba muerto de miedo quería arreglar las cosas, pero cuando llego a la puerta sintió un grito de Regina, en una nube de humo apareció en la habitación de la morena, encontrando su cama desecha, y sintiendo una gran cantidad en el lugar, dándose cuenta que Rasputín se la había llevado, haciendo realidad su sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz

Les quiero contar algo, a la pequeña Alicia me la imagino como una actriz mexicana, Se llama Gala montes por sí quieren verla y ayudar a su mente a imaginársela.

Creo que a partir del próximo capítulo viene outlawqueen para que no se desesperen.

Gracias por sus Follows!

CAPITULO III:

Gold no podía creer lo que había pasado, se habían llevado a su hija al frente de sus ojos, era como una prueba para él; debía hacer algo al respecto, no podía dejar que Rasputín le pusiera sus manos encima porque eso no se lo podría perdonar jamás, Regina ya había sufrido demasiado en su vida y la mayoría de esas lagrimas eran por su culpa.

Gold desapareció del lugar para intentar buscar alguna de manera de dar con su alumna, utilizo el globo, pero solo salía que estaba en storybrooke.

En los túneles de la ciudad

Regina seguía inconsciente, pero aquel hombre que la había raptado no dejaba de mirarla, sí era muy parecida a Anastasia, sentía lo mismo de la primera vez que vio, y aunque no fueran la misma persona, sabía que Regina si tenía el poder para lograr sus propósitos y que mejor que fuera una reina y así poder tener dos reinos en lugar de uno.

Regina comenzaba percibir algunas cosas a lo lejos, podía sentir el olor a humedad, un frío que le cábala los huevos, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos, y vio la cara de Rasputín al frente de ella haciendo que saltara del susto, no lo podía creer, el hombre que tenía una obsesión extraña con ella la había secuestrado y no se quería imaginar sus perversos planes.

Regina pasa sus manos por su ropa, para limpiarse un poco y se da cuenta que tiene el brazalete puesto, el brazalete que había ideado Peter Pan, por lo que sabía que no podría utilizar su magia.

El hombre la mira con deseo, pero ella intenta buscar alguna forma de salir del lugar, pero sin previo aviso el hombre saca la vista de su cuerpo y se limita a decir.- quiero que cenes conmigo hoy.- dejándole un vestido arriba de la cama, el hombre sale del pequeño recinto por una nube de color azul.

La morena se estaba enloqueciendo, ese cuarto no tenía puertas, miro el pequeño recinto, solo tenía una cama pequeña y un intento de baño. Hasta que fija su vista en el vestido que tiene delante de ella, se parece mucho a los que llevaba cuando estaba en el bosque encantado, pero aunque le encantaría vestirse de esa manera no le daría el gusto a su secuestrador, por lo que recorrió la habitación para buscar algo que la pudiera ayudar.

Sin encontrar algo que la pudiera ayudar, se tumba en su cama, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, será que había llegado el día de pagar todo lo que había hecho, que la muerte de Robín no fue suficiente para pagar sus crímenes; no se podía explicar cómo la vida no dejaba de darle sorpresas, pero esas sorpresas que no esperas porque te desagradan, que no te atreves ni siquiera a pensar; ya había estado pagando desde antes de someterse al mal, del hecho, de tener una madre tan cruel como la que tenía, aunque no siempre fue así, un padre que la amaba pero no era capaz de enfrentarse a su madre o mover un dedo para defenderla en su niñez y juventud, después la muerte de Daniel y concluimos con la muerte de Robín, pero lo que más le dolía fueron las decisiones equivocadas que tomo en su pasado, como tomar la decisión de ser estéril para no darle el gusto a su madre de tener un nieto al que pudiera manipular como ella quisiese, ese era su mayor arrepentimiento la posibilidad de ser madre, y aunque con el tiempo logro ser madre y crío a Henry con todo el amor que tenía para entregar y lo amaba más que nada en el mundo, siempre quiso saber que se siente que algo dentro de ti pegara patadas para manifestarse, sentir algo dentro que fuera una vida, pero que nunca pudo lograr por un arrebato de furia con su madre.

Tiene la vista clavada en el techo, cerró un poco los ojos para pensar, pero las pequeñas goteras que caían por la pared de tierra no dejaban que se concentrase.

Se abrió una puerta aparecer en la pequeña habitación si se le puede llamar de ese modo, cuando vio un hombre que entraba, no lo había nunca en su vida, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente que era un subordinado de Rasputín, en el cual vio la posibilidad de arrancar del lugar, tirando al hombre un lado saliendo del lugar encontrándose con miles de pasillos, miro para ambos lados, hasta que escucho una voz a lo lejos.- para dónde vas Regina.- la morena miro para todas las direcciones y vio dos murciélagos en la esquina de la habitación, intento escapar hasta que uno desapareció, dejándolo solo uno que la miraba detenidamente con unos ojos rojos brillantes, cuando se decidió por uno de los pasillos, apareció Rasputín en una nube de humo azul, dejándola sin movimientos.

Rasputín: Pensé que estarías ya vestida para nuestra cena.

Regina solo lo miraba con desprecio sin prestarle la más mínima atención, haciendo que el hombre se enojase, acorralándola con la pared del túnel con su cetro que apuntaba directo a su vientre, Regina comprendió que ese cetro que la apuntaba tenía un gran poder, que lo más probable que tuviera una gran parte del poder de Rasputín.

Rasputín: viéndote, no puedo creer en la mujer que te has convertido anastasia.

Regina: y le das que soy la tal Anastasia, ¡no soy ella entiéndelo de una buena vez!

La mujer estaba completamente furiosa y no lo podía ocultar y no quería hacerlo.

El hombre la mira con atención y con un movimiento de muñeca le coloca un vestido, un vestido muy hermoso de hecho, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, el hombre la lleva a otra habitación a través de una nube de humo llegando a un lugar mucho más amplio, dejando ver una pequeña mesa, previamente arreglada, el hombre la obliga a sentarse.

Estaba realmente hambrienta, pero era incapaz de comer, tenía miedo que la envenenara o algo y aunque pudiera hacerlo la ponía nerviosa como la miraba aquel hombre que estaba concentrado mirando su escote.

Rasputín: Aliméntate, te quiero fuerte.

.- ¿Fuerte para qué?- dice Regina rápidamente.

Rasputín: para el hijo que consideras para mí.

Regina queda sin ninguna expresión alguna, hasta que suelta una carcajada, el hombre queda mirándola confusa.- no puedo tener hijos.- dice Regina rápidamente.- pero el hombre suelta una carcajada diciendo.- todo tiene solución en esta vida, menos la muerte, ha verdad también se puede arreglar eso depende del tipo de muerte.-

Regina se pone más nerviosa, si había una solución para que ella pudiera tener hijos porque no lo había averiguado ella misma, por lo que se anima a preguntar.- ¿y cómo pretendes hacer eso? .- como crees, con magia, pero no cualquier magia, se necesita magia de un ser superior dice el hombre con cierta autoridad.

Ha Regina solo se le vienen ciertos personajes a la mente, las hadas las cuales nunca la ayudarían y ella no se atrevería a pedirles ese tipo de favor, la hada negra que estaba muerta y claro Rumpel diciendo lo último en voz alta.

Rasputín: que extraño es que tu propio maestro no te quiso dar la solución para aquel problema, pero no te preocupes porque yo lograre para que me llenes de hijos.

Regina traga saliva con dificultad, no le extrañaba para nada que Rumpel no la quisiera ayudar, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que el supiera de ese pequeño secreto que carcomía su interior. El hombre se levanta dando pequeñas vueltas por la habitación dejando a Regina un como mareada, hasta que siente las respiración del hombre detrás de su oreja, poniéndola tensa, por lo cual se levanta rápidamente, mirándolo con desafío.

El sujeto se aproxima a ella, intentado sentir el olor de la morena, la cual intenta apartarse pero se hace un poco difícil en aquella estancia tan pequeña, Regina se desespera e intenta escapar de la habitación pero para su decepción aquella habitación no tiene puertas, sentía que le faltaba el aire por momentos, dejándose caer al suelo por la frustración.

Rasputín: Que feo se ve una Reina como tú en el suelo, derrotada, pero como comprenderás no te dejare escapar como cuando eras pequeña.

Regina rueda los ojos preguntando ¿Qué te hizo esa pequeña?

Rasputín: Entones estas muy segura que no eres tú.

Regina: ¡Claro que estoy segura! , me acordaría de algo como tú (dice con asco)

Rasputín: así no se le habla al futuro padre de tus hijos, pero te contare.

Regina pone atención, pero sigue mirándolo con asco.

Rasputín: Siempre quise una mujer poderosa para que pudiera llevar a mis hijos en mi vientre, y cuando conocí a mi anastasia que apenas tenía unas 5 años me enamore completamente de ella, de su energía, sabía que era la mujer que podría cumplir con mis propósitos, pero sobre todo me enamore de su mirada, que de hecho, es la misma que tienes tú, me mirada de la misma forma que tú me miras ahora.

Regina quedo perpleja por aquella confesión, esté hombre realmente estaba mal de la cabeza, de hecho si llegaba a salir de esa situación lo primero que haría sería meterlo al psiquiátrico, claro si no lo mataba antes.

Realmente era un hombre retorcido, ósea cuantos años tiene él y se había enamorado de una pequeña niña, hasta que comprendió lo que podrá hacer con ella, llenándola de miedo, podría hasta violarla para conseguir sus propósitos y no estaba dispuesta a pasar lo mismo otra vez, pero hasta acostarse con el Rey Leopoldo lo preferiría en esos momentos.

Regina salta arriba de él, intentando algo en él, intentaba quitarle su cetro pero el hombre con un solo movimiento de mano la empujo contra la pared dejándola inconsciente nuevamente.

 _ **Arriba en la ciudad de Storybrook**_

Gold estaba en la tienda sin saber que hacer realmente, solo mira para un lado y ve su caja fuerte, viendo como opción revivir a su madre con los restos de sus cenizas como alguna vez lo había hecho con maléfica, pero era una idea muy descabellada pero entre más pasaban los minutos se convencía que quizás sería la única solución.

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando aparece Belle en la otra esquina, lo había ido a buscar, estaba preocupada porque no había llegado a dormir todavía, pero lo único que podía apreciar era un Rumpel pálido y perdido.

Belle intento sacarme información pero aquel hombre no podía articular ninguna palabra por lo que decidió ir a dormir, para mañana a primera hora juntar a los héroes y buscar otra solución para salvar a Regina que no fuera revivir a su madre.

Pasan las horas y Rumpel ya estaba despierto por lo que decidió llamar a Emma para que todos se juntasen en Granny´s.

Fueron llegando de apoco, Gold estaba sentado al lado de belle, que lo miraba algo perturbada, luego apareció blanca y David hasta que aprecio Hook y Emma.

Emma: (sentándose en la mesa, después de saludar a todos) saben he estado intentado ubicar a Regina pero no me pesca el teléfono ¿saben algo de ella?

Rumpel: Es por eso que los he llamado, Rasputín se la ha llevado.

Emma: ¡y ahora nos lo dices! (enojada)

Rumpel: pase la mayor parte de la noche buscando alguna respuesta para ubicarla, pero no pude dar con ella, por eso los he llamado para que me ayuden a encontrarla.

Emma: claro que te ayudaremos, es mi mejor amiga, además de la madre de mi hijo, pero lo que no me queda claro es tu preocupación por ella, todos sabemos que no la soportabas del todo.

Rumpel: respecto a eso tengo algo que decirles (traga saliva con dificultad) es mi hija.

Gold no había sido del todo cauteloso con su respuesta, pero necesitaba sacarlo.

Belle: ¿Cómo que es tu hija?

Blanca: lo mismo me pregunto yo, al final de todo fuiste uno de los que le hizo más daño.

Gold: yo estoy igual de sorprendido que ustedes, pero así es, le ice daño a mi única hija y no saben cómo me arrepiento ahora, por eso quiero encontrarla.

Todos intentaban asimilar la situación, pero decidieron buscar a Regina primero, antes de tomar una decisión tan importante como revivir al hada negra, al final de todo era la villana más poderosa.

Todos salieron de Granny´s, repartiéndose para diferentes sectores, belle se fue a la biblioteca a buscar alguna solución aunque sabía que no encontraría nada, pero cuidaría al pequeño Neil y a Gedeón, pero aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, su marido tenía una hija, la cual se parecía mucho a él en personalidad, que fue su mejor alumna pero que le hizo mucho daño.

Blanca y David se fueron al bosque, Emma busco a los enanos y a rubí para que pudiera ayudarlos con la búsqueda, hasta que ven a Zelina cruzar la calle con Robín tomada de su mano. Emma traga saliva para intentar explicarle, pero Zelina se adelanta.- Emma, he estado buscando a Regina y no la encuentro sabes algo de ella.- Emma intenta decirle lo más suave posible pero es imposible.- Rasputín la ha secuestrado.- Zelina empalidece, diciendo.- debemos buscarla.- claro que lo haremos se adelanta a decir Emma.

Zelina corre a dejar a la pequeña con Belle, y se une al grupo, Hook se va con los enanos al puerto, mientras Rumpel, Zelina, Emma y rubí buscaran cerca de las minas.

Rubí intenta seguir su rastro pero no encuentra nada, es como si sé la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Cuando Rumpel se desespera y comienza a maldecir a los 7 vientos.

Zelina no entendía nada, por lo que le pregunta a Emma que pasa con Gold, la rubia se pone un poco incomoda pero decide a decirle, Regina ósea tu hermana es hija de Gold, Zelina queda muda no se lo podía creer, Cora no dejaba de darle sorpresas incluso estando muerta.

 _ **Flashback.-**_

 _ **En el país de las maravillas**_

 _Alicia no se cansaba de apreciar el lugar, era tal cual lo recordaba, y quería conocerlo mucho mejor, camino por el bosque llegando a una loma donde se veía el castillo de la reina de corazones, realmente sentía curiosidad pero prefirió no arriesgarse y marcharse del lugar, llegando a la casa de la liebre._

 _Tomaron el té y Alicia y sonriente se dirigieron al castillo de la reina blanca, un lugar realmente hermoso, con muchos árboles en flor y se podría apreciar la Paz que irradiaba._

 _Cuando llegaron al salón apareció una mujer, de estatura mediana, delgada y muy pero muy blanca, Alicia ya entendía por qué el seudónimo de la reina._

 _.- me llamo Miranda, Suelta la reina de una forma muy suave._

 _.- yo Alicia.-_

 _Miranda: eso ya lo sé cariño, eres Alicia la de la profecía._

 _Alicia no entendía nada, ósea de que profecía estaba hablando miranda._

 _Miranda: Sales es esta profecía quería Alicia, eres la destinada a derrotar a Cora y de volverme el reino para que todos puedan estar en paz al fin._

 _Alicia: yo, yo, creo que te estas equivocando, no soy la Alicia que buscas, deben haber muchas más por ahí._

 _Miranda: (tomando la barbilla de la joven, mirándola a los ojos) No, no, tu eres la Alicia que buscamos, pueden haber muchas Alicias, pero ninguna de ellas tiene magia seguramente y menos una tan fuerte por la que puedo percibir._

 _Alicia: (tomando aire) está bien, quizás lo acepte, por alguna razón he terminado acá dos veces, pero como yo los ayudare a ustedes, ustedes me tienen que ayudar, quiero encontrar a mis padres._

 _Miranda: te ayudare en lo que pueda, fijando la mirada en la cadena que cuelga en el cuello de Alicia._

 _Miranda tomo delicadamente la cadena de la pequeña, haciendo que la pequeña se preocupase._

 _Alicia: ¿pasa algo con mi cadena?_

 _Miranda: Creo que acabo de descubrir algo que puede ayudarnos a buscar a tus padres, en realidad específicamente a tu madre._

 _Alicia no se lo puede creer, y sus ojos se ponen cristalinos por las lágrimas que vienen aflorando, Miranda solo la mira con dulzura y sonriente se pasea por sus piernas._

 _.- Dime algo más.- dice Alicia con entusiasmo._

 _Miranda: te puedo decir con toda seguridad que tu madre si tenía magia, ha dejado recuerdos en este collar, recuerdos que solamente tú podrás descifrar._

 _Alicia no podía más de la alegría, pero debería comenzar a practicar su magia para poder descifrar esos recuerdos._

 _Miranda: te mostrare tu cuarto, mañana mismo te comenzare ayudar a entrenar tu magia y tu cuerpo para la batalla con Cora, además, eso te ayudare a encontrar a tu madre._

 _Miranda le muestra la habitación, y la joven queda enamorada del lugar, una habitación amplia con un inmenso balcón, Alicia se deja caer en la cama, que comienza a hundirla suavemente, quedándose completamente dormida._

 _Terminan de desayunar, y Alicia quiere recorrer mejor el castillo de miranda, por lo que se asea, poniéndose un vestido Azul, con un corsé strapless, le llega al suelo, es muy grande en la tarde posterior, pero le da un gran movimiento las mallas de tul, sale de la habitación bajando por la gran escalera, pasando uno de sus finos dedos por las la baranda de mármol que tiene a la derecha, baja al pasillo, y esta miranda con la libre, el conejo blanca y sonriente tomando desayuno, la joven sonríe ampliamente, preguntándole si tiene alguna biblioteca cerca, Miranda la da la indicación, haciendo que Alicia tome una de las galletas de la mesa y salga a toda prisa del lugar._

 _Cuando llego a las dos grandes puertas de la biblioteca, fue algo mágico para ella, tomo aire y empujo las puertas, quedándose sin habla por la cantidad de libros que había en el lugar, pensó que en ese lugar pudiera haber algo de información sobre sus padres o algo para recordar algo de ellos, pero habían tantos libros que decidió leerse todos los libros que pudiese mientras estaba en el país de las maravillas._

 _Alicia estaba en el patio lleno de árboles que había en el palacio, pero no se percató que la estaban observando, estaba tan sumergida en su lectura que no se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo el libro con su magia, era tan triste el libro que estaba leyendo que unas hojas pequeñas de color marrón, como las hojas del otoño, comenzaron a dar vuelta a su alrededor pasando por sus estados de ánimo._

 _Miranda que la observaba decidió acercarse a la joven._

 _.- creo que debes aprender a controlar tu magia del todo Alicia.- suelta miranda._

 _La joven no entendió a lo que venían sus palabras, pero al notar las pequeñas hojas a su alrededor lo comprendió._

 _Nunca he tenido a alguien que tenga magia que me pudiese ayudar, además, de la abuela sauce.- dice Alicia._

 _Bueno, yo te ayudare, yo tengo magia pero no es tan poderosa como la tuya, pero tengo mucha experiencia.- dice Miranda._

 _.- Entonces si tú tienes magia ¿porque no puedes derrotar a Cora tú misma? - pregunta Alicia._

 _.- Porque en mis botos prometí jamás lastimar a un ser viviente, además, que mi magia no es muy fuerte para una batalla._

 _Las dos mujeres se fueron a una parte del patio del castillo para practicar un poco de magia, haciendo que Alicia quedara realmente agotada._

 _ **Flashback.-**_

 _ **Regina:**_

 _Realmente no estaba conforme en ese enorme castillo, pero lo más espantoso de todo, no era compartir mi vida con una niña que cometió el error de contar un secreto y arruinar mi vida; era vivir con un hombre que realmente no amaba y que probablemente el tampoco sienta lo mismo por mí, de hecho, todavía siente el Recuerdo de su difunta esposa. Eso no era la vida que yo tenía pensado para mí, viví con unos padres que jamás se amaron y aunque mi padre se esforzara para llevar las cosas en paz con mi madre eso nunca funcionó._

 _Siempre soñé con el tal "príncipe Azul" pero con la muerte de Daniel, que para mí fue mi príncipe azul aunque solo fuera el chico del establo para mi madre, para mí fue mucho más que eso, lo amaba profundamente y esa niña que podría ser mi hermana conto ese secreto delatándome donde Cora, la cual se encargó de romper lo que siempre creí que era más fuerte de todo, el amor._

 _No podría con la muerte de Daniel, cuando mi madre ya hacia los arreglos para mi boda con el Rey; no sabía qué hacer, ni a quién recurrir, pero mi padre me hablo de Rumpel._

 _Creo que por primera vez en mi vida sentía mucho odio, creo que ahí fue donde lo conocí y me causo una atracción inexplicable, Coral se encargó de avivarme el odio y Rumpel me lo desarrollo._

 _Aunque no me gustara la magia por lo que hacia mi madre y tuve un evidente rechazo al principio, después de hacerla funcional, de ver que podría hacer magia, lo cual nunca me lo esperé, tengo que admitir que me encanto, esa sensación de superioridad que te da la magia es maravilloso._

 _En una de mis clases con Rumpel el hombre me puso un reto que no podría soportar, pensando que mi animal preferido es el caballo, un unicornio era parecido, podría haberme puesto un conejo, eso habría sido más fácil, pero rumple siempre se encarga de hacer las cosas a su modo._

 _Después de esta tortuosa clase, me voy caminando al castillo por el bosque, no quiero saber que había hecho Rumpel con ese maravilloso animal; a veces pensaba que no era mala, que podría combatir con la oscuridad, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo todo se hacía más difícil._

 _Cuando la oscuridad poseía una pequeña parte de mi corazón se hacía más difícil, pero realmente no podía más, no soportaba al rey así que puse a prueba mis instintos y solo me deje llevar por el mal._

 _Sabía que el genio estaba enamorado de mí y me aproveche de esa situación para que matara al Rey, lo cual salió de maravillas y pude lograr mi objetivo, pero después de su muerte quede con ganas de más venganza por lo que mande a matar a blanca, lo cual no funciono._

 _Pero me quede con el reino y logre ser Reina, lo cual nunca estuvo en los planes pero me encanta._

 _Iba cabalgando por el bosque, como muchas de las tardes, recordando mi posibilidad de ser feliz, por no hacer caso a esa estúpida hada, me deje llevar por mi oscuridad, pero no quita que piense y sueñe con que pude haber tenido mi final feliz._

 _A veces iba a la taberna y me quedaba inmóvil mirando por la ventana, sin poder entrar, creo que fueron tan evidentes mis vueltas, que uno de esos días, en los cuales me camuflaba para no ser reconocida, nunca quise hacer un hechizo de glamour porque tenía la esperanza de que un día se volteara y vea realmente mi rostro. Creo que ese fue mi momento más cobarde, me aterraba poder ser feliz y que me la arrebataran de nuevo, creo que no lo podría soportar._

 _Pero un buen día, ese hombre al cual solo le veía un tatuaje de león volteo y me vio, y se produjo algo inexplicable, quede mirándolo unos segundos, pero cuando logre escabullirme, el hombre ya estaba sujetando mi brazo, sabía que podía hacer magia, pero no la ocuparía con él, intento taparme mi rostro con la capucha, realmente no quería que me reconociera, al final de todo soy la reina; y si tenía mi corazón oscuro por haber matado al rey, además, de la gitana que fue mi primera víctima, por ahora no había hecho nada malo, creo que mi mente aún estaba analizando los últimos hechos._

 _Pero sentir en calor de la mano de ese hombre hacia que se fueran todos mis miedos, es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, pero solo lo había visto de espaldas en esa taberna._

 _Intento mover mi cuello con rapidez para que no me logre ver, pero el hombre mueve la mano rápidamente, tomándome fuertemente de la barbilla, sacándome el gorro, dejando mi rostro al descubierto, no puedo hacer nada más que mirarlo fijamente, pero este hombre de ojos claros me parece conocido, en algún lugar lo he visto. Pero sin previo aviso el hombre me suelta rápidamente.- tú, eres la Reina.- al parecer sí respondo rápidamente y por lo mismo me tengo que ir, moviendo mi mano rápidamente, desapareciendo en una nube de humo de color morado._

 _Llego a mi habitación y coloco mi mano donde está mi corazón el cual late tan rápidamente que me da susto, nunca pensé que el hombre daría la vuelta, pero ocurrió y me alegro, pero eso no quita que sienta temor por lo ocurrido o por lo que pasara._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_


End file.
